


wanna join?

by sail_along



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Like Really Drunk, a little bit of sooshu if you squint, also miyeon is a panic gay, and especially mentioned minnie, and minnie is a keep it cool gay, based on that mimin live, but i missed this, so suck it if you don't like it, they blend very well together, when miyeon remembered first meetings with the members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sail_along/pseuds/sail_along
Summary: miyeon is tired after a long day of dance practice and doesn't expected the bowl of food waiting for her at the kitchen counter.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	wanna join?

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long while since i've wrote something, let alone posted something here. but i got drunk and inspired by my new obsession of (g)-idle so if anything seems wrong, blame it on being a nevie noob and the alcohol. enjoy!

Miyeon turned the key on the door and pushed. The dorm was empty, as expected. However, Miyeon didn’t care that much. She was used to it. The other girls always used to go out and shop, have walks and generally have fun without her. It was her fault, anyways. At least she thought that. She didn’t really speak and it wasn’t like the other girls would make an effort with such a boring, aloof person.

She sighed and left her bag and shoes at the door. She was hungry and tired. Mostly hungry, though so she hoped there would be some instant ramen she could cook since she was too tired to even cook a real meal. Dance practice really was killing her slowly.

As she walked to the kitchen, she noticed something sitting expectantly on the counter. A green bowl. Really, one of her favorites because it was big, green and deep enough. She frowned. Someone must’ve left it there and now it was her duty to wash it.

Goddammit, she thought.

With another heavy, tired sigh she walked towards the green bowl, expecting to clean it up fast and maybe have a couple of hours of sleep before having to practice that damned dance. What she didn’t expect was a note attached to the bowl. She picked it up.

_Hey, Miyeon-_

_Hope dance practice went well. Know you’re improving a lot. If you don’t like the soup, blame Soojin,_

_Minnie._

It was short but it sure made Miyeon a little too warm inside.

Minnie always had a way with people. It was subtle, Miyeon always noticed, but it was powerful. It wasn’t like Yuqi’s tendency to charm everyone with her loudness and fun attitude. It was soft and caring and kind and Miyeon, not wanting to admit it, found it charming as well. Maybe too charming, as her bandmate.

However, Miyeon wasn’t about to reject a bowl of seaweed soup. Even if it wasn’t her favorite, really.

As she sat down, she pulled out her phone to check out her social media. As she scrolled down endless stories, she found Minnie’s. She guessed correctly when she thought she was out with the girls. At least for a few hours, judging by that photo of Shuhua, Soojin and Minnie with the bright lights of Gangnam she posted. She wouldn’t bother to answer usually but since Minnie had been nice enough by leaving her food after a long practice, she figured it’d be the polite thing to do. With a tiny bit more of fear in her chest for a bandmate, she typed an answer that she deleted and rewrote time and time again until she felt it was adequate.

**_miyeon (7:09 p.m.):_** hey, i just wanted to thank you for the food. it was nice of you

It was a long five minutes period of time in which Miyeon wondered if she really was in her right to talk to Minnie.

Popular Minnie. Beloved Minnie. While she was Miyeon, the quiet kid. The one that was overlooked during practice and was always alone at lunch. The one that always got average grades because she didn’t know how to say she didn’t know how to do this or that. The one that faded into the background because she wasn’t as loud as the others.

_Ding._

Miyeon stopped spiralling to see the tiny white light blinking on her phone. She picked it up and unlocked it.

**_minnie (7:12 p.m.):_** No problem! c:

**_minnie (7:12 p.m.):_** I figured you’d be tired from practice, I’ve seen how much you’ve been pushing yourself. I wish I was more like that haha.

Miyeon blushed a little bit.

**_miyeon (7:13 p.m.):_ **thanks. you’re talented tho you don’t need to push yourself that hard

**_miyeon (7:13 p.m.):_** but thanks for the food again. hope you have fun

Miyeon left her phone on the table once again and resumed eating but this time, it dinged faster than before,

**_minnie (7:13 p.m.):_** Yeah the fair is really fun. Soojin said we could go out for Thai food later.

Minnie continued typing. Then stopped. Then started again. Then stopped and it stayed like that. Miyeon took that as a cue to start responding but mid “that sounds nice, have fun, see you later”, Minnie finally sent a single text.

**_minnie (7:15 p.m.):_** Wanna join?

Miyeon took a few minutes to answer. She never really went out with them. As a group, sure, they had to bond or whatever. They had good chemistry already, as the CEO oppa said once. They were one of the few groups with a real chance to debut because of that. But she never really cared about that. After all, she learned chemistry wasn’t all that count when it came to debuting. But she craved that quality time. The fun of hanging out with friends. The support of having friends in general. She missed that.

And she couldn’t deny, Minnie was the one she felt most interested in, for some reason. Some socially acceptable, decent reason she hoped.

Her fingers hovered over the keyboard on her phone, as she thought of something not too embarrassing and not too desperate sounding to answer Minnie. But she beat her to it.

**_minnie (7:16 p.m.):_** You don’t have to if you don’t wanna haha.

**_minnie (7:16 p.m.):_** I know how Soojin and Shuhua can be.

**_minnie (7:16: p.m.):_** It’s like third wheeling during a honeymoon lmao.

Miyeon chuckled despite herself and without really thinking, she typed what must’ve been one of the most important, life-changing messages in her life.

**_miyeon (7:17 p.m.):_** maybe we can share that thai food between the two of us?

As her heart pounded faster in her chest and her seaweed soup grew colder, Miyeon waited with her breath on her throat. She didn’t -she did, really- know why she had such a visceral reaction to a text but alas, she waited.

Until…

_Ding._

_**minnie (7:18 p.m.):**_ Sure c:

And then Miyeon fucked up.

**_miyeon (7:18 p.m.):_ **great. it’s a date then

Miyeon felt herself starting to sink underground. She was going to die. She truly was going to. She lived such a short time, though. Met so many people, sure, but yet her dream was unaccomplished. Unfinished. And a text did that. A fucking text did that. Miyeon’s stupidity did that. Her parents would be so disappointed, she would be back to Incheon in a second and they would-

_Ding._

**_minnie (7:19 p.m.):_** Lmao for sure.

_Ding._

**_minnie (7:19 p.m.):_** Wear something nice friday night.

**_minnie (7:19 p.m.):_** My dates have to be smoking hot.

**_minnie (7:20 p.m.):_ **Not that you’d have to try that much ;)

Miyeon died right then and there.


End file.
